The Annie Arc: 'There's Something About Maddie'
by Partners-in-Crime Int
Summary: A new ending for Moonlighting's season 5. Imagine if we had been given the ending we all deserved...


**SEASON 5- 'The Annie Arc'**

**Episode one: '****There's Something About Maddie'**

**Written by Bluemoonshampoo and Sandra**

**Prologue:**

Maddie and David are both sitting on the edge of her desk at Blue Moon- looking ready to say something of significance.

David: Hi. I'm David Addison and this is...

Maddie: Maddie Hayes...but you probably already know that.

David: Yeah, you're here reading fan fiction – so either you've stumbled on to the wrong site whilst looking for Harry Potter fan fic, or you're here to read about us.

Maddie: Hopefully it's the latter. Oh David, I'm not good at this, will you tell them?

David: Me?

Maddie: You.

David: Me. Right. Well...we understand that there are a lot of you out there who were pretty devastated about the way Season 5 ended- so we'd like to start by saying sorry.

Maddie: Really sorry.

David: We know we should have sorted our, as Agnes so succinctly put it, 'nit-wit' relationship out and given you some kind of closure...

Maddie: ...instead we left you wondering for many years.

David: _Many _years and we feel that this is kinda unfair- seeing as you're such loyal fans; we feel you deserve better.

Maddie: Much better.

David: Am I doing this?

Maddie: Yes David- just echoing some of the sentiments.

David: Right. So what we thought was that you are worthy of a different ending, one that will give you some peace of mind at last! So, what you're about to read replaces the whole Annie fias...sorry arc. We think that this is how it should have been if our writers hadn't suddenly developed a strange case of Moonlighting interruptess...personally, Maddie and me? We reckon someone swapped them with the writers from another show just for the crack...

Maddie: So here it is, how our show _should_ have ended.

David: Enjoy and we sincerely hope that this will put a few ghosts to rest.

**Cue Al Jarreau and the title sequence...**

'_Here Comes Trouble Again':_

_Sneakin' through the front door_

_Sits down next to me_

_She ordered up a double_

_A Tanqeray Martini_

_She slid it back in one shot_

_Said Martini made her sneeze_

_She slid up nice 'n' cosy_

_And whispered daddy please_

_Now baby- I got a wife and family_

_They gonna wonder where I am_

_With a cocktail and a short skirt_

_Here comes trouble again_

_Dice game in the back room_

_Rent cheque in my hand_

_Lookin' for a seven_

_The dice gotta better plans_

_I like to play the pony_

_I'm at the track all week_

_Hard to put a cap on 'em_

_When you're on a losing streak_

It was a Thursday: the prelude to a Friday which in David Addison's book meant that the weekend may as well put in an early appearance. Having abandoned work for the day, he had driven straight home but this was not in accordance with his mood. No, his mood was suggesting to him that he go out, hit the town and collapse in a gutter somewhere - he was restless, agitated; he hated feeling this way. He threw off his work clothes, discarding them on the floor next to last night's half eaten pizza and reached for the right pair of jeans and the right white t-shirt. He glanced at himself in the mirror and chuckled. Ruffling his hair, he stopped and looked at the new man staring out at him.

'Come on Dave,' he chastised himself. 'You know it and I know it. It's over. Let's get out there and cause some trouble – ol' Addison style.'

For a fleeting moment, a great sadness spreads across his face but it was soon replaced with his trademark smirk and a dangerous glint in his eye.

Turning around at speed, it was as if he did not want to linger on the man who looked back at him, he grabbed his keys, his wallet and headed out of the door for a memorable night.

Maddie Hayes sat on the familiar psychiatrist's couch, this was her version of the confessional – it felt safe, clinical, and professional.

'Well, Miss Hayes,' Doctor Donadio's voice broke the silence. 'I really think that these sessions are drawing to a natural close.'

'You think?'

'Yes, you've been coming here for two years now and it would be wrong to keep taking your money when you seem so together now, so collected, so calm.'

Maddie smiled with an inner pride, those words were important to her, she lived her life striving for that utopia. So, why didn't it feel as good as she had hoped? 'Well, if you think that's for the best.'

'You seem disappointed?' suggested Donadio.

'It's not that,' she half laughed, 'I think I've been enjoying these sessions every Thursday night, they've been keeping me in a comfortable routine.'

'Well, in my professional judgment, you can walk on your own now, Madolyn.'

'So that's it? I'm cured. I'm finally over David Addison.'

'Well, maybe it's about time you started doing something else with your Thursday nights – go out? Meet people? Start to move on with your life.'

'Thank you,' sighed Maddie as she imagined this particular worry being erased, hollowed out and lifted from her mind – what she failed to notice was that it left a space roughly the same shape and size as one wise-cracking, many layered, slightly balding man in his thirties – a space that would niggle away at her noggin' until she ended up back on this couch.

'Have a nice life, Miss Hayes,' smiled Doctor Donadio. 'Go out there and start living again.'

As Maddie left the office, she did not notice the deep sigh that Doctor Donadio exhaled, or the words that she uttered to herself: 'Boy, why on earth would she want to get over that man? It sounds like love to me.'

Thursday nights had become a ritual for Maddie, drop in to see Donadio, grab takeaway on the way home, and watch an old movie – in bed by 9:30. She sighed. Only this time, as she walked through her front door, hit by the usual silence (that only people who live alone can truly appreciate), she noticed the answering machine light flashing. For a moment she was angry at herself for hoping it might be him. Hesitating, she forced herself to take a deep breath and began chanting Doctor Donadio's logical words: _I am calm and I am in control._ A physical shake of her head also ensured that those errant thoughts would stay banished.

She pressed the Play button and listened. A light, bubbly voice filtered across the room, it was her Cousin Annie. She was going to be in town and wanted to spend time with Maddie to catch up and reminisce. Annie. Annie and Maddie had been friends as well as cousins from way back when – they had shared teenage secrets, hair styles and make-up tips. This might be fun; it would sure beat the hell out of another Friday night alone. She picked up the phone to confirm. How long had it been?

Friday morning was a very different affair for Maddie Hayes and David Addison.

David's alarm clock, without thought for the occupant of the bed, began its 6:30 wakeup call with a seemingly fresh determination. Somehow it sounded louder, more piercing on this particular morning. Could it possibly be due to the fact that David had only flopped onto the bed just forty five minutes earlier? Mid shrill ring, the alarm clock found itself hurled across the room with some ferocity. Another one bites the dust.

An inaudible moan escaped from underneath the quilt, followed by an arm that reached for a pillow to stuff over his head. Another moan, louder this time but followed quickly on the heels by a devilish chuckle: it must have been quite a night. It was one of those times when, in David's world, the night was worth the hangover. He had a rule, yeah you heard right, a rule that he abided by. If you do the crime, you pay the fine – so no calling in sick from him.

Meanwhile, Maddie's alarm clock began its regular morning soft beep and was rewarded by being gently subdued by a willing hand. It rested assured that it would not have to be replaced any time soon. A fresh, well slept Maddie Hayes yawned, stretched and greeted the new day with a smile. It was Friday and this particular Friday would not culminate in another night alone; she would take her cousin Annie out for dinner at one of LA's finest and catch up on all that gossip. It would be fun.

She swung her legs out of her bed, found her slippers and greeted the day with exuberance. That session with Donadio, the evening before, must have worked wonders – she felt alright today and it showed. A shower and a fresh lick of paint to the face, and the world would never know that she hid a sad dissatisfaction that not even she fully understood.

The elevator doors opened with that familiar ping, and Maddie's pumps stepped out, making their journey down the long corridor, towards the Blue Moon door. She was not surprised to find Agnes already positioned at her desk but she was surprised that she seemed to be answering call after call. What was going on?

'Blue Moon Detective Agency

We are here to take care of your every need

Just give us a holler and we'll react with speed

No case is too silly, no case is too small

We have unexpectedly experienced 'em all

How may I help you today? – I see – no I understand. I'll give him the message.' She then pressed another button. 'Hello? Sorry to have put you on hold...he's not in yet.' And another button: 'Thank you for waiting, how can I help you? No this is Ms DiPesto, Mr Addison is not in yet but if you would like to leave a message...get in line!' She was obviously losing it at this point.

'Hang up,' demanded Maddie. 'Hang up and explain to me what's going on, please, Agnes.'

'Yes, Ms Hayes.' Agnes was flustered; she set the receiver back in its cradle and looked up with a worried expression on her face.

'Agnes?'

'Yes, Ms Hayes?' She clearly didn't want to talk about these calls and was being deliberately evasive.

'Are you going to talk to me about this?'

'About what Ms Hayes?'

'About this, all of these calls?'

'Oh,_ those_ calls?'

'Yes, those calls.' She looked at Agnes with a searching expression. 'I'm waiting,Ms DiPesto.'

'You are?' She smiled and was rewarded with a Maddie stare. 'You are.'

'Give.'

'I... er... guess that Mr. Addison went out last night...' suggested Agnes, looking terribly uncomfortable.

'Don't go off track, Agnes.'

'I'm not... but it sounds like _he_ did.'

'What do you mean?'

'All of those phone calls, Ms Hayes? I think he must have been giving his cards out to a lot of girls last night, if you know what I mean Ms Hayes? Only the number on his business card rings through to here... I suppose he didn't think about that.'

'Oh, I'm sure he_ did,_ Agnes,' fumed Maddie. 'When he gets in, Ms DiPesto, buzz me.'

'I will.'

The second time around, the sound of the elevator ping was a little off, due to the occupant leaning against the doors to support his weight; this resulted in David literally falling into the corridor as they slid open. He laid half in and half out when the doors began to automatically close again.

'Nya,' he managed, lifting his legs out of the way just before they shut and therefore narrowly missing an embarrassing emergency. 'Now that would be a story to tell your grand kids.'

Using the floor as leverage, he managed to get himself back into a standing position, although he was a little wobbly and needed to put an arm out to steady himself. He dusted himself down, straightened his tie and put a hand through his hair. You could see him visibly pulling himself together to walk along that corridor and into his office.

'Let's go, David,' he prompted himself and burst into song to relieve the pain that was building inside his head 'Take a walk on the wild side...dododododododod.' He took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Morning, Mr Addison,' he was greeted by the familiar tones of Agnes DiPesto.

'Good to see that your powers of observation remain cutting edge Ms DiPesto,' he retorted.

'Would you like your messages?' she asked helpfully.

'Messages?'

Agnes picked up a huge pile of pink slips and unceremoniously dumped them on the desk in front of David.

'Busy night last night, Mr Addison?' she asked, knowing it wasn't really any of her bee's wax.

'You could say that,' he smirked but she did not look very impressed. 'She in yet?'

'You could say that,' repeated Agnes with a warning look.

'I see,' he smiled to himself, 'and I bet she wants to see me in her office right now.'

'You got it.'

'Well,' he sighed and tucked in the part of his shirt that he had missed that morning, 'she can come to me. Ms DiPesto, will you hold my calls for the next half an hour?' He took up his song again and strolled over to his own office without looking back, let himself in and shut the door.

'Oh boy,' thought Agnes as she buzzed Ms Hayes. 'He's in.'

'Please send him into my office,' she snapped.

'Can't do that.'

'Why not?' she demanded.

'He's behind closed doors.'

Maddie had clearly cut Agnes off as she was left staring at the receiver in her hand like it was a bomb.

'Agnes, are you alright?' asked a concerned Bert, stopping his filing for a moment.

'I am, Bert,' she smiled, 'but they're not.' She nodded at the two office doors.

'Boy, it's a dark day indeed when they're _both_ behind closed doors,' he declared.

The office wobblies stared at one office door and then at the other, rather like at the US Open... this continued for some time until they made themselves dizzy and had to stop for a coffee break.

'Someone's gotta come out,' remarked Agnes with hope.

'We could smoke them out,' suggested Bert, trying to be helpful but it was met with an eyeball roll from Agnes.

Just when the tension of waiting became unbearable, Maddie's door swung open and a fuming Maddie strode across the office to David's door.

'Here we go!' cried Bert and settled on his chair to enjoy the show. 'You got any popcorn, Agnes?'

'No, but I've got a glass so we can put it up against his door and hear better.'

'Let's go!' he said excitedly, leading all of the office wobblies up to David Addison's office door for a good listen. They crowded round ready to hear the latest big fight. Money exchanged hands, cigars were prematurely doled out and they settled in with eager anticipation.

What followed was one of those over-lapping dialogue moments where, if they had simply listened to each other, they could have resolved their predicament and moved on. However, that is not how we roll around here.

'David Addison!' screamed Maddie, so loudly that he was forced to temporarily cover his ears. 'Could you please explain why you used our reputable business number to hand out to every tart, slut and Harry you met out there last night! It is highly irresponsible of you to tarnish the good name of Blue Moon, a name that we have built up from nothing; yes I used the word 'Nothing', Bud! You do not need to use the business to make some stupid point to me! I know you're trying to show me that you're moving on – well, guess what? All you're doing is confirming my suspicions that you are and always have been a love rat! Two years on the psychiatrist's couch have at least taught me that. And another thing – why do you need to rub my nose in it anyway? _That_ would assume you think I still gave a damn which I _don't_, Pal! – _What_ did you just call me?'

Meanwhile, David found it was easier on his ears to holler over the top of Maddie, and therefore did not hear a word she said, until the parting sentence: 'For your information, Madolyn Hayes, I was too drunk to write down my own number last night – giving out the business cards was much more low maintenance! And considering there were so many girls... it made sense – to me, anyway! What's it to you anyway what I do with my Thursday nights? Last time I checked, they still belonged to me and only me... so what if I wanted to get out there and see if I still had what it takes! Have you ever considered that _my_ life has also been on hold for the last year? Well I'm taking it off hold... very much off hold so that I can be the one doin' the holdin'! I've had enough of all this, Maddie, I need to move on and live my life again... and do you know what? I don't actually _care_ what you think about it, Pal! – _What_ did you just call me?'

'Pal,' they repeated in sync and rolled their eyes, knowing that their argument had once again gone full circle.

Outside the office, the wobblies were hanging on to every word, as every word and phrase could be 'quoted' later as valuable fodder for when they discussed this exchange at length over coffee and donuts.

'Hello?' called a quiet voice from the doorway to Blue Moon. 'Is there anyone here who can help me?'

Agnes immediately passed the glass she was holding to the next wobblie, who passed it on to the next and so on. They were all attempting to be absolved from blame.

A pretty blonde had entered the main office, a similar type to Maddie, but obviously a few years younger.

'Can I help you?' asked a sheepish Agnes.

'I hope so,' smiled the blonde. 'I'm here to see Maddie Hayes, I'm her cousin, Annie Charnock.'

'Really?' beamed Agnes.

The blonde looked bewildered. 'Really.'

'That's great!' Agnes came bounding up to her with a hug. 'Anyone who's related to Ms Hayes is alright with me.'

Bert and the wobblies took their cue from Agnes and slowly worked their way back to their desks, pouring coffee and stacking the odd paper in order to look busy. They coughed and mumbled, hiding behind their files in order to get a good peek at the cousin of Ms Hayes.

'Would you like me to buzz her that you're here?' Agnes asked helpfully.

'That would be great,' she answered, clearly taken aback by the Blue Moon welcome and the strange office etiquette they displayed here.

'Just one moment, please.'

Annie waited patiently, smiling the whole time.

'Ms Hayes? Sorry to bother you when you're fighting but... yes it is important... you're cousin's here!'

'Fighting?' asked Annie, sounding alarmed.

'Oh it's okay; it's their bread and butter.'

David's door was swung open for the second time that day and an overly elated Maddie Hayes came out, arms out-stretched, ready to embrace her cousin: 'Annie! I didn't realize you'd be here so soon!'

'If this is a bad time...' began Annie.

'No, no, not at all – this is a good time, the best time... any time is good to see you,' she gushed, genuinely happy to see her cousin after all these years.

While this exchange of hugs and pleasantries was being carried out, David quietly emerged from his office and leant against the door: 'My, my, my... Maddie has a cousin, huh?'

Both women turned around. Maddie seemed to have forgotten for a moment that they had been interrupted in the middle of a fight. Annie threw a curious look at David and received one from him in return. _This visit has just become interesting, _she thought.

'Oh David, this is Annie – we were practically best friends growing up!'

'Nice to meet you Annie.' He strolled over and shook her hand, his eyes taking her in from head to toe in an Addison approval sweep. This did not go unnoticed.

'Nice to meet you too, er... David?'

'David Addison. Maddie's business partner and... pal.'

Maddie threw him a warning look.

'I thought I'd swing by and say hi before I unpack at yours, Maddie, and then I can get ready for tonight.'

'Tonight?' David's ears pricked up.

'Maddie's taking me to Spagos. We're going to drink Champagne and gossip like the old days.'

'So... no room for an old Tom cat then?' winked David. 'I've been neutered so I do know how to keep my tail down amongst female company.'

Annie laughed at the innuendo and Maddie looked highly uncomfortable.

'You should come,' teased Annie. 'It would be fun. Maddie, that's okay, isn't it?'

'Oh, I'm sure David has other plans on his agenda tonight,' declared Maddie, piercing him with a stare and hoping that David, for once, would pick up on the clue that she didn't want him there tonight. But then again – when did he _ever_ do that?

'Me? Plans?' he thought out loud. 'Not especially... my calendar is an open book for you two special cats.'

'Great!' enthused Annie.

'Great,' fumed Maddie, trying to force a smile.

The three of them seemed to be enjoying themselves... well, to be accurate,_ two_ of them were. David and Annie got along well and chatted about everything and nothing, with David throwing in an occasional Addison wisecrack and Annie rewarding him with bell-like and sultry laughter. There was palpable flirtation in the air. Maddie, on the other hand, was becoming more and more tight-lipped. She didn't seem to be having any fun. Why had that jerk screwed himself so tightly into their evening, when she wanted to have a nice catch-up with her old friend and cousin that she hadn't seen in years?

Maddie didn't know what annoyed her most – the fact that David had practically imposed his company on them or the fact that Annie had insisted on taking him in the first place. _Or..._ chimed in an unpleasant voice in the back of her head... _might it be the fact that those two seem to be having – so much fun together?_ She shook her head as if to cast off the thoughts. _Why would I care? _

'So... you two were best friends then?' David asked out of the blue.

Annie laughed again. 'Best friends, allies, pals...'

Maddie jumped at the word 'pals' and David threw her a meaningful look. 'Yeah, well... lot of 'em going 'round lately.' Maddie stared furiously back at him, and he was absurdly pleased about the steam rising from her chair.

Sensing strange vibrations in the air, Annie's curious gaze was moving to and fro between them, trying to calculate exactly what the problem was. Abruptly, Maddie pushed back her chair. 'If you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to freshen up.'

'I'll join you.' Annie was quick to follow suit.

David half rose from his seat and gave the best example of his trademark grin. 'It will be a pleasure to keep the seats warm for two such gorgeous ladies.'

Annie giggled, and Maddie gave a snort, turned on her heel without a word and hurried away, as if she couldn't get away fast enough from the table. David's pondering gaze followed her. Annie, following closely on Maddie's heels, also headed for the restroom but not without throwing a slinky glance at him first.

In the ladies' room, she found Maddie in front of the mirror where she was ferociously powdering her nose.

'It's a great place here,' Annie trilled.

'M-hm... I'm glad you like it. I only wished... oh, never mind.'

Annie started rummaging around in her purse. 'Your pal is funny,' she remarked.

'Funny...' Maddie repeated sarcastically. 'Well... as long as you have a masochistic vein.'

Annie giggled again. 'What's going on between you two?' she asked in an almost casual tone and continued her rummaging.

'Nothing's going on,' Maddie replied quickly – maybe too quickly. 'It's just business.'

'Really? It seems as if...'

'It's complicated,' Maddie interrupted, sounding slightly annoyed. 'It's... just business, that's all. _Business._' She closed her powder tin with an unnecessarily loud _click_ and stuffed it roughly back into her purse.

Annie fumbled for her lipstick and beamed. 'Oh, good. Then you won't mind if I take a shot.'

Maddie almost dropped her hairbrush. _'Excuse me?'_

Annie pouted in front of the mirror in order to apply her lipstick. 'Your pal looks like a tasty tidbit to me.'

Maddie was appalled. 'But – Annie!' she exclaimed. 'You're_ married!_'

Annie shrugged. 'True. But currently it's a bit... difficult.'

'Difficult?' Maddie repeated. 'I'm sorry to hear that, but you won't resolve your problems if you... uhm...'

'I'm not here to resolve my problems,' Annie declared and threw a kiss at the image in the mirror, quite pleased with herself. 'I'm here to be distracted.'

Maddie cleared her throat. 'Well, Annie, you're a mature adult, of course. But I might warn you, David is not the sort of distraction that resolves marriages.'

'Maddie,' Annie interrupted, 'I know you're worried about me, and I truly appreciate it.' She turned to look directly at Maddie and smiled sweetly. 'I always saw you as an,' she paused for effect, 'elder sister.'

Maddie flared her nostrils but kept her expression under control; she was starting to feel ever-so-_slightly_ annoyed by her cousin.

Annie didn't notice and went on: 'But I'm a big girl. I can look after myself. And I really think I can handle the situation.' She patted Maddie's shoulder in a condescending manner.

'Fine,' Maddie said a bit stiffly.

'Great,' Annie replied and closed her purse with a determined _click_. 'I think I'll better go back to our table. Wouldn't want Dave to lose interest now would we?' She winked at Maddie and left the rest room.

Slowly, Maddie turned to the mirror again. 'A _tasty tidbit?_' she murmured and wondered why, out of nowhere, she felt an urge to throw the crystal bowl with the flower potpourri into the mirror. '_Could_ cause you to choke.'

She followed Annie, and when she approached the table she saw her cousin and David huddled together while they were chatting, Annie laughed, and David's eyes twinkled. That twinkle irritated her more than anything else. Maddie suddenly felt like she had been punched in the gut and wondered why. She took a deep breath and started walking towards them. _I am calm, and I am in control,_ she declared to herself. _And I am over David Addison._

She cleared her throat, to alert them, as she reached the table. David and Annie looked up, and Annie smiled guilty. David got up to pull her chair out for her to sit down. She only nodded curtly without looking at him; therefore she couldn't see that he was watching her intently, obviously having forgotten the presence of the other blonde for in that instant.

Maddie turned to her cousin, determined to take control again. 'So,' she said brightly, 'tell me, how long are you going to stay? Do you have any special plans?'

'Hmm...' Annie pursed her lips a little affectedly. Maddie frowned slightly; she had never noticed before how annoying that habit of her cousin's was. 'I haven't exactly made _plans,_ Maddie... thought I'd just try to have a bit fun and... ' – she threw a sideways glance at David – '...see what happens.' She shrugged. 'Spontaneously.'

David smirked. 'My kinda woman.'

Maddie almost choked on her champagne. Annie fluttered her eyelashes, obviously pleased by David's comment.

When Maddie had finished her glass of champagne, she put it back on the table with a _thud_. Like earlier in the powder room, she felt an almost irrepressible, irrational urge to throw something heavy, this time into David's face. How _could_ he! Flirting in front of her eyes with her cousin! _Well, why shouldn't he?_ Her inner voice asked. _You told him you were pals, right?_

David took the open bottle of champagne out of the cooler. 'Let's finish this bubbly on this great occasion- to celebrate this happy reunion of best... _pals_.'

Maddie glared at him furiously and put her hand over her glass. 'No, I don't think...'

'Not for her, Dave,' piped up Annie with a laugh. 'You know, she likes to remain in control of herself at all times. But surely _you_ must have noticed that by now!'

David's eyes pierced Maddie's, and he wasn't looking at Annie when he said: 'Do tell!'

'An admirable quality, of course,' babbled Annie. Maddie couldn't believe her cousin was talking about her as if she wasn't present at the table. _Elder sister?_ Annie was sighing with fake remorse. 'I'm afraid I'm not like that at all...' She shrugged nonchalantly. 'Sometimes I just wanna... break free.' She threw David a meaningful glance, and that was when Maddie started to feel sick.

'Nonsense!' she interjected. '_Of course_ I'll have another glass to celebrate Annie's visit and our reunion.'

She held her glass out to David who still had the bottle in his hand. 'Maddie,' he said reluctantly, 'if you don't feel like...'

'I said: _pour me!_' Maddie pressed through clenched teeth.

_That's interesting_, he thought._ If looks could kill..._He poured her half a glass of champagne, then poured the rest for Annie and himself, all the time not taking his thoughtful scrutiny from Maddie. Whereas, the simple-minded blonde was obviously pleased with herself, the complicated blonde was definitely _not_ pleased with the situation, and he really wondered why.

'To the most wonderful evening I've had in months!' Annie interrupted his thoughts, raising her glass. 'And to the most entertaining company one could ask for!'

Maddie quickly raised hers, too. 'I second that!' she replied with a smile that would have seemed stunningly beautiful to an onlooker- and more at home on the cover of 'Fashion Weekly', but David recognized it at once as shallow and false. She emptied her glass in one go. As her cousin continued chatting, he continued observing her. _Interesting. Indeed, intriguing._

'So tell me more about what you two got up to when you were smaller versions of yourselves,' chuckled David, enjoying a tension that he mistook for over-familiarity – like him and Richie. 'Maddie?'

Annie looked momentarily taken aback by the fact that he had fired this question at Maddie, instead of her, but dutifully she sat back and sipped her Champagne whilst her cousin answered.

'Well, Annie, being the younger,' Maddie started, with honesty, 'she was always interested in my clothes, shoes, make-up... I used to let her run wild with it all, try what she wanted...'

Annie couldn't resist interrupting here '...only if it was in the blue box! The blue box held all her second hand make-up, stuff she'd tried and discarded! If I touched anything in the pink box, there would be trouble and a half to pay!'

'And I thought that was just me that got his hand smacked if I went near the pink box...'

David was rewarded by one of his most favorite and dangerous looks from Maddie and decided to keep the conversation on the straight and narrow, for her sake. 'Hey Maddie, weren't you modeling by then?'

'About to,' replied Maddie. 'I did a few photo-shoots whilst I was still at school but the real deal started when I was at college.'

'Enough about us,' Annie declared, not wanting to hear about the Blue Moon Shampoo girl's climb to fame that night. 'What about you, Mister? What were you like at school – I bet you were Mr Confidence and had all the girls chasing after you!'

'Actually he was pretty shy,' Maddie couldn't help herself, she knew she sounded like part of a married couple here. 'He used to compensate for it through stupid behavior ... always the class clown.'

'That's me, my shoes squeaked whenever I walked,' finished David.

'No, _thank you!_' Maddie, climbing out of the car herself, pushed aside the helpful hand David had offered her. Unsteadily, she clambered out by herself. Maybe the second glass of champagne _had_ been too much.

'Hey Prom Queen, you need me to unlock your door for you?' laughed David, himself feeling the effects of the Champagne. 'I know I always have trouble with doors and locks when I'm half soaked. Or I_ could_ unlock something else?'

'David, quit whilst the going is good!' she chided, she was not in the mood for pity flirting.

Annie slipped out of the car and was immediately at Maddie's side. 'Come on, Maddie', she spouted, 'we'll slip into our pajamas and gossip about old times...'

David walked behind them toward the front door. He kept wondering why Maddie had seemed so uneasy this evening. Initially, in the early stages of the evening, she had been ill at ease; this had turned to annoyed and even furious later on. Had he not known better, he would have thought she was... _jealous! _He ruffled his hair; this vulnerable gesture went unnoticed by both women. _Where did that thought come from? Jealous? How could she be jealous? Didn't she declare we were just... pals? And by the way... what if she really was jealous – why on earth would you care, Dave- when you got that bubble-headed blonde bombshell of a cousin openly propositioning you?_

'Oh _my!_' piped up the very same.

'What's the matter?' Maddie asked.

'My address book!'

'Your address book?' Maddie repeated.

'Didn't you hear me? It's not here!' Annie declared, rummaging through her purse.

Maddie fumbled for her keys. 'Are you sure it was in your purse?'

'Of course!' Annie replied. 'It must have fallen out of my purse at the restaurant.'

'Well...' David barged in. 'The best thing would be to call the restaurant at once, and then you can pick it up first thing in the morning.'

'I don't know...' Annie hesitated. 'This is very important to me... I've had it since I was a girl... it is irreplaceable!' She assumed a rather desperate tone.

David was feeling a bit uneasy. 'Hmmm... so...?'

'Oh, David...' Annie sighed. 'I know it's asking a lot, but... couldn't you take me back to the restaurant so I can look for it right now? Tonight?'

Maddie dropped her keys. 'Damn!' she hissed.

David shot her a glance, not having answered Annie's question yet.

'Please...?' Annie insisted.

'Sure he could,' Maddie threw in. David wondered if it was only him who noticed the sarcastic undertone in her voice. 'David's always eager to lend a hand to a damsel in distress.'

'A what?' Annie asked.

'Take her back,' Maddie said curtly to David, 'I'll give the restaurant a call.'

'You sure?' he asked.

Maddie had managed to open the door. She threw the keys at Annie, ignoring him completely. 'Keep them and let yourself in later. I'll take a hot bath and slip right between the sheets.' She closed the door behind her with a determined _bang_.

Annie turned around to face David, thinking the fleeting look of desire on his face was for her - and beamed, fluttering her eyelashes. 'Please?'

His stare was glued for a few seconds to the closed front door, and for a moment, just a brief moment; he was entertaining the idea of snatching the keys from Annie's hand, following Maddie into the house, grabbing her by the shoulders and finding out just_ what_ the goddamn matter was.

Annie took his arm. 'I knew you wouldn't let me down,' she chirruped.

David sighed and turned around. 'Let's go then,' he said.

Annie gave a flick of her blonde curls as she span around and headed back to the car. His male instincts nearly resulted in a wolf whistle to show his appreciation of this pretty young thing. Instead, he shook his head to rid it of these superfluous physical reactions, only to find his thoughts, strangely and naturally, straying once more towards the tight caboose climbing into the passenger seat. _It doesn't hurt to look._

Maddie watched them from the bedroom window as Annie climbed in and David joined her, both of them laughing, seemingly sharing the world's funniest joke. Then they drove off and out of sight. She sighed and slipped out of her evening dress and into a robe whilst the hot water was running.

'Some Friday night,' she sighed as she sat in front of her vanity and combed out her hair. 'There was me thinking I wouldn't be alone tonight and I've been abandoned by both of them. Great.'

She began to remove her make-up, take her earrings out and unclasp her necklace. Soon, it was just unadorned Maddie staring at Maddie in the mirror. She felt that wave of sadness again and blamed it on too much alcohol consumption- nothing that a bath wouldn't cure.

She slipped into the bath, it was warm and comforting, and thoughts of the evening gently swirled around her mind, forcing her to dwell: thoughts about that evening, thoughts about how well Annie and David had hit it off, how she had felt in the restroom – did she really know Annie anymore? More thoughts, more reasoning... and sinking... deeper... and deeper... into a relaxed state... and sleep... and...

...she was slapping David round the face because she was furious that he knew what she wanted... but he caught her second slap... and they were kissing, kissing... knocking furniture out of the way, rolling on the floor, hands finding each other's bodies, his arm curved around her face... the bed... that look... the smiles, the _'I love you Maddie'_... the kisses down her spine... the well placed lips just below her hair line... the baby kisses on her belly...

Maddie gasped for air as she realized that she had slipped down into the bath water. She was flushed and fuming with the knowledge of what she had just dreamed about. What was going on?

David and Annie arrived back at the restaurant. Her small, black address book was waiting for them at the reception desk. While handing it to Annie, the receptionist informed them that the little book had been found on one of the chairs at their table – just where Annie had secretly left it.

David gave the receptionist a decent tip, and they left the restaurant again with Annie verbosely expressing her gratefulness and David only half listening to her.

_All right, this one seems to be a hard nut to crack_, she thought with a tinge of frustration when they drove back in the direction of Maddie's house in silence. David, on the other hand, thought that this was one of the most quiet car rides he had ever had. Something was missing here.

'What about tomorrow?' Annie finally broke the silence.

'Tomorrow?' David echoed.

'Where're we gonna go?' Annie asked eagerly.

'Where? _We?_'

'Sure!' Annie confirmed. 'Tomorrow is Saturday – surely you're not the type to stay at home on Saturday nights, are you?'

'Right, but...' David was taken aback. That woman was certainly assuming a fast pace. Somehow, it made him feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. 'Well, surely you've made plans with Maddie... You haven't seen each other for...'

'Dave,' Annie interrupted and put a hand on his forearm, 'I haven't made any plans. As I told you, I'm a big fan of _'let's see what happens'_. I'm a big girl. I don't need Maddie's permission to go out and have some fun. – Do _you?_' Her voice sounded like she was challenging him.

'Me? No. Why would I?' David replied, slightly annoyed.

Annie put on a pleased smile. 'It would have seemed strange to me,' she said, 'considering that there's nothing going on between you and my cousin. Except...'

He turned abruptly to face her. 'Except what?'

'Except business,' Annie said, letting the words melt in her mouth. 'Just business.'

'That's what she said?'

'Yep. Her words.'

David looked towards the road that stretched out ahead of them again. The muscles of his jawbone tightened. 'Well, she's right,' he finally agreed. His own voice sounded like a stranger's to him. That stranger in the mirror on Thursday night; the one who had accepted it was over. He cleared his throat. 'If you'd like to go out and have some fun, it would surely be my pleasure to show you some of L.A.'s worth-seeing places.' Here was that old Addison again- here comes trouble again.

Annie beamed. 'Great! We have a date then?'

'Looks like we do.'

When he pulled the car up in front of Maddie's house, he threw an instinctive glance up at Maddie's bedroom window, like a pebble of hope; however it was dark inside. She was already asleep. He turned off the ignition and got out of his side. When he opened the passenger door for Annie, she made a show about lifting herself out, eagerly taking the helping hand he was offering her. She held on to it a little longer necessary.

The lights in Maddie's bedroom instantly switched on- she must have heard the car engine.

David walked Annie to the entrance door in silence, wondering if Maddie was watching them. The thought made his head spin, and he didn't know why. Annie fumbled for the keys Maddie had given her. When she had retrieved them, she turned to glimpse at David, measuring his mood.

'Well...' she smiled, 'I had a great time tonight. I'm very glad you joined us.'

He returned the smile, not showing the slight apprehension he felt. 'Yeah... me too.'

Quickly, Annie stood up on tiptoes, and David leaned in a little, expecting a goodnight kiss on the cheek, but she grabbed his neck, pulled his face close and planted a short, but determined kiss right on his mouth. At first, he was taken aback, but then he slid his arm around her waist and returned the kiss, without thinking first, but then becoming increasingly aware of the illuminated window above his head.

'Good night,' Annie purred with an undertone of pleasure. They finally parted and used the key to open the door. 'Sweet dreams.'

David stood there for several moments after she was gone, staring at the closed door like he had done earlier when Maddie had closed it in his face. This time, though, he didn't feel the urge to follow the woman inside. His head was spinning with thoughts and confusion: Maddie's strange behavior this evening, Annie's aggressiveness – _boy, impossible to imagine these two are relatives! _Was it really a glimpse of that long-time-not-seen green-eyed snake he had caught in Maddie's attitude tonight? And if so – did he care? Had that been the reason for returning Annie's imposed kiss? And – had she been watching them?

He turned around and walked slowly back to the car, forcing himself not to look up to Maddie's window, buried in thought. _Do I care?_ _Good question. This was a question that should be answered; once and for all._ Well, maybe that unexpected visit of Maddie's wanton cousin and her barely hidden interest in him would present just the perfect occasion.

Unaware, he softly hummed a few tunes of _"I'm gonna make you love me":_

"_Look here my love is strong you see I know you'll never get tired of me, oh Baby And I'm gonna use every trick in the book I'll try my best to get you hooked I'm gonna make you love me, oh yes, I will"_

Maddie was standing behind the curtain with her fists clenched so tightly that her nails cut into her palms. Should David have seen her, he would have noticed the steam welling up around her. Her nostrils were flared, and her glare stabbed right into David's back when he walked across the lawn and back to the car. He didn't_ even_ bother to look up!

She felt white heat burning up within her and, at the same time, an ice cold, mad fury, and she didn't know why. She tried to suppress both. _I am calm, and I am in control. And I am over..._

Maddie interrupted her own mantra-like thoughts with a sharp hiss. 'I _hate _you, David Addison!'

… TO BE CONTINUED …

Songs:

'_Here comes trouble again'- Bruce Willis_

'_I'm gonna make you love me' _by Kenneth Gamble, Leon Ruff and Jerry Ross- preferred version by The Supremes & The Temptations.

**Thanks to the Sexy Six for the enthusiasm.**

**Thanks to Glen for creating the characters.**

**Thanks to Cybill and Bruce for bringing them to life!**


End file.
